Trust Me
by Juls07
Summary: AU Buffy and Angel meet in college and fall in love but will their past lives come into play and mess things up?
1. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters, they all belong to Joss.  
  
Summary: Completely AU; Buffy and Angel meet in college and fall in love. But will their past lives come into play and mess things up?  
  
Pairings: B/A is the main couple, I'll probably add more later. Any characters you'd like to see together?  
  
Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later.  
  
Timeline: None  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic, so constructive critisism is welcome. Please review!!! * * = thoughts; So far it is Buffy's point of view  
  
And now, on with the story.........  
  
PROLOUGE 2011  
  
"Liam!"  
  
The sound of tires squeaking filled my ears in the dark night. I hadn't even seen the car coming. He had saved me. He had saved me even after all the terrible things I had said to him before. He loved me, I know it, but I had refused to believe it.  
  
I ran over to him faster than I ever thought possible. I shoved the driver of the old '87 Chevy away. I saw him laying there on the ground, motionless. Liam. My Liam. My Angel. He had a huge cut on the side of his face and his body mangled in an unhuman position, but he was not dead. I saw his chest rise and fall with his shallow breaths.  
  
"Liam, Liam." I repeated. I cradled his head in my lap. "Oh God! No please don't die!" I chanted over and over again.  
  
By this time a small crowd had gathered around us in the middle of the street. I didn't pay any attention to them though. All I cared about was Liam. I loved him. I still love him and now he may never know.  
  
TWO YEARS EARLIER 2009  
  
Finally, here I am, a Freshman at UCLA. I can start over. I can put my past behind me and never let myslef be hurt again. As I crossed the campus grounds, I felt the crisp, cool breeze against my face. I didn't recognize anyone and I was thankful for it. Thats why I moved half way across the country. I didn't want to know anyone. As I was trying to find my was to my dorm room I bumped into somone.  
  
"Oh!" I exclaimed, startled. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention." I looked up and found my self staring into a man's deep, soulful, brown eyes. *WOW* This guy was perfect. Dark brown hair, at least 6 feet tall, and eyes that I could get lost in.  
  
"Don't worry about it." The handsome stranger said kindly. His friendly smile made me relax.  
  
"I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers." I said, giving him a dazzling smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Liam O'Connor. Its nice to meet you Buffy."  
  
"You too. Do you happen to know where Fredrick Hall is?"  
  
"Um... yeah. First year, huh?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" I questioned.  
  
He laughed. "Only to the experts. Follow me, I'll show you where you need to go."  
  
As we walked together I found out that he was a Junior and majoring in Art. His parents live in San Fransisco and he has a younger sister also attending UCLA. He had moved here to LA a little over 3 years ago. I told him that I had moved here from New York but I didn't dare tell him why. The rest was just small talk.  
  
"Here ya go. Fredrick Hall." Liam said.  
  
"Thank you so much." I replied.  
  
"Anytime. So, I'll see you around then?"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully." I added the last part to myself.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh... um... nothing. Thanks again."  
  
"No problem. Well good luck with the rest of your first day." He turned to leave. Then suddenly he spun back around.  
  
"Buffy. Um... would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"  
  
*Is he asking me out like on a date? Or does he just wanna be friends? Ok, Buffy, stop annalyzing things so much! Just say YES!*  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." I answered.  
  
"Great. I can meet you back at your dorm. Theres a great club called the Bronze we can go to. Its not very far we could just walk if you want."  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye." He turned and left with one last wave.  
  
Not even 24 hours into my new life and I already have a date! Well, at least I think its a date. This is so great! This starting over thing is looking good so far. *Oh gosh! What am I gonna wear?!* 


	2. Making Friends

Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters, they all belong to Joss.  
  
Summary: Completely AU; Buffy and Angel meet in college and fall in love. But will their past lives come into play and mess things up?  
  
Pairings: B/A is the main couple, I'll probably add more later. Any characters you'd like to see together?  
  
Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later.  
  
Timeline: None  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome. Please review!!! * * = thoughts; So far it is Buffy's point of view  
  
When I found my dorm, I discovered that my new roommate was already settled in. She was very pretty with short red hair and sparkling green eyes. She was currently busy pinning a "Dingoes Ate My Baby" poster to what I assumed was her side of the room.  
  
"Weird name for a band." I said.  
  
"Oh! I didn't even hear you come in. I'm Willow. That's my boyfriend. I mean his band. That's my boyfriend's band." She stated proudly.  
  
I smiled. "Hi, I'm Buffy."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I hope you don't mind that I took this side of the room."  
  
"No, it's no big. I'll be fine with my." I trailed off. *This is actually considered a room? As in, a place to live? Well, I guess this could be suitable, except there's this thing called MOVING that might come in handy sometime.*  
  
Willow laughed at my loss of words. "I know, it's pretty cramped in here, huh? But oh well, we can make the best of it."  
  
"Right, optimism. I like your way of thinking."  
  
"Well, that's what I do best." She said, smiling. I laughed. *I like this girl. I see a definite friendship coming along* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day went by agonizingly slow. However, that was only partly because of my excitement about my date with Liam. The other was the actual going to class part of college. I had to endure an hour lecture about the rules and regulations around campus. If I had to hear one more monotone word from Professor Malone, I would scream.  
  
But I did make a friend. Well, at least an acquaintance. We sat by each other and cracked jokes to pass the time. She's by far the most outspoken person I've ever met. After class we made more formal introductions.  
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy." I said to the brunette.  
  
"I'm Cordelia. Wasn't that a great lecture?" She stated sarcastically.  
  
"I know, I hope every class is that entertaining." I played along.  
  
Cordelia laughed. "According to my brother things just get worse from here."  
  
"Oh no. Do you think we'll survive?"  
  
"Well, I better if I ever want to compare close to the greatness that is my brother."  
  
"So I take it you live in his shadow, huh?"  
  
"Only in the strictest sense. Its not Liam's fault though." She sighed dramatically. "He was the first born. My mother thought she was barren before him. I can't tell you how many times I've heard that."  
  
"You see, that's why I'm glad that I'm an only child." I said.  
  
"Lucky. Well, I got to get to my next class. See ya around."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I felt sorry for Cordelia. I, myself have never known what its like to have to always be compared to someone else. Sibling rivalry, that's just something I'll never understand. Wait, did she say Liam?  
  
A/N~~ Sorry about the delay everyone. I was debating on whether or not I should continue with the story. So to make up for lost time I'm posting 2 chapters together!** 


	3. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters, they all belong to Joss.  
  
Summary: Completely AU; Buffy and Angel meet in college and fall in love. But will their past lives come into play and mess things up?  
  
Pairings: B/A is the main couple, I'll probably add more later. Any characters you'd like to see together?  
  
Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later.  
  
Timeline: None  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome. Please review!!! * * = thoughts; So far it is Buffy's point of view  
  
That evening I rushed home to get ready for my date with Liam. After a long debate, I decided on my short suede skirt, a brown tank top and matching knee-high boots. As I was touching up the last of my makeup, Willow walked into the room.  
  
"Whoa, hot date tonight?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Actually, yeah."  
  
"So, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Liam O'Connor. Do you know him?"  
  
"Nope, never heard of him. Is he picking you up?"  
  
"Yeah, in like 10 minutes. Do I look okay?"  
  
"Yeah, you look great."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh no! He's early." I exclaimed.  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"I don't know! Will you answer it?"  
  
As Willow headed for the door I went into the cramped bathroom. I heard her let Liam in and introduce herself.  
  
"She's almost done getting ready." I heard her say. I came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hi. Sorry you had to wait." I apologized.  
  
"No, you're fine. I was a little early. Are you ready?" He asked patiently.  
  
"Yeah." I walked over to my bed to get my purse. "Bye Willow."  
  
"Bye. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked.  
  
I rolled my eyes and left with Liam.  
  
"You look great tonight by the way." He said as we started walking.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I said coyly. He smirked.  
  
As I walked to the car with the most handsome guy I'd ever seen I began to feel awkward until Liam broke the ice. It eased the tension and I became more comfortable. In fact, it didn't seem very hard to be comfortable around him.  
  
A/N~~ I know it's a weird place to stop but the rest will flow more easily all together. Please let me know if I should keep going. 


	4. Hot Date

Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters, they all belong to Joss.  
  
Summary: Completely AU; Buffy and Angel meet in college and fall in love. But will their past lives come into play and mess things up?  
  
Pairings: B/A is the main couple, I'll probably add more later. Any characters you'd like to see together?  
  
Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later.  
  
Timeline: None  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome. Please review!!! * * = Buffy's thoughts # # = Angel's thoughts; so far it is Buffy's point of view. The song in this chapter is "Crystal" by Stevie Nicks.  
  
The Bronze was different from any club I'd ever been to. It was like a café/dance club. Liam was right it was great and I really enjoyed it. When we found a table to sit at he pulled out my chair for me like the perfect gentleman. Did I mention how incredible this guy was?  
  
"You were right. This place is really nice." I said once he sat down.  
  
"Yeah I come here a lot. It's the most popular hang out place in Sunnydale. Not that it has much competition." He said with a smile. "So, Buffy tell me about yourself. It seemed like I was doing all the talking yesterday."  
  
"Well there's not much to tell." I replied.  
  
The truth is I don't like talking about myself. Besides I just met this guy and I'm not sure how much I want him to know.  
  
"Oh come on. I'm sure you can think of something." He pried.  
  
"Well, as you know I moved here from New York where I had lived with my mom. My parents got divorced when I was 14 and I couldn't wait till I was 18 so I could get out of there."  
  
"And as far away as possible it seems." Liam looked at me suspiciously. He knew I was hiding something from him.  
  
"I just wanted to start fresh. Get a new beginning. You know?"  
  
"Actually, I know exactly what you mean. You sound like me two years ago. I'm not gonna lie to you Buffy, I've done some things that I'm not proud of and I ran as fast as I could to get out of it. So tell me, why did you run?"  
  
*Am I that transparent? How can he see through me like that?* I didn't know what to say to him, so I got angry instead. I wasn't about to let my guard down just yet.  
  
"You don't even know me! I did NOT run away!" I shouted. I caught him off guard with my sudden outburst.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It just seems like you're not telling me something."  
  
I sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. Its just that I"  
  
"Buffy," he interrupted me. "Its okay. You don't have to explain if you don't want to."  
  
"Thanks. Lets start over now."  
  
He laughed. "Alright, my names Liam. Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to." I smiled and took his outstretched hand.  
  
As we reached the dance floor a slow song came on. He pulled me to him by the hand and wrapped his arms around my waist. I slid my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. We swayed softly to the music.  
  
Do you always trust your first initial feeling  
  
Special knowledge holds truth bears believing  
  
I turned around  
  
And the water was closing all around  
  
Like a glove  
  
*Why do I trust him so much? This is so not Buffy Summers. I mean I know this is cliché but I feel like I've known him my whole life. God, he's gorgeous.*  
  
Like the love that had finally, finally found me  
  
Then I knew  
  
In the crystalline knowledge of you  
  
Drove me thru the mountains  
  
Thru the crystal-like clear water fountain  
  
Drove me like a magnet  
  
To the sea How the faces of love have changed turning  
  
the pages  
  
And I have changed oh, but you...you remain  
  
ageless  
  
I turned around  
  
And the water was closing all around  
  
Like a glove  
  
#I just can't figure her out. I wonder what she's gone through. I hope she knows that she can trust me. God, she's gorgeous.#  
  
Like the love that had finally, finally found me  
  
Then I knew  
  
In the crystalline knowledge of you  
  
Drove me thru the mountains  
  
Thru the crystal-like clear water fountain  
  
Drove me like a magnet  
  
To the sea  
  
As the song ended I looked up at him and found him starring at me intently. I knew what was coming next. He leaned down slowly as if he was scared I might back away. To reassure him I tilted my head up and our lips met in a brief, chaste kiss.  
  
A/N ***Please R & R! I really need your input.*** 


	5. Kiss Under the Stars

Disclaimer: I own NONE of these characters, they all belong to Joss.  
  
Summary: Completely AU; Buffy and Angel meet in college and fall in love. But will their past lives come into play and mess things up?  
  
Pairings: B/A is the main couple, I'll probably add more later. Any characters you'd like to see together?  
  
Rating: PG possibly PG-13 later.  
  
Timeline: None  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome. Please review!!! * * = Buffy's thoughts # # = Angel's thoughts; so far it is Buffy's point of view. Also, thanks to Claddagh Ring, PuNKyCoWGiRL, angel-andbuffy, and TK for the reviews! I really appreciate it!  
  
"Thanks for everything. I really had a great time." I said to Liam as he was walking me up to the dorms.  
  
"Well it doesn't have to end yet." He fumbled over his words slightly and looked at me expectantly. I smiled up at him.  
  
"Follow me." He took my hand and started off in the other direction, totally forgetting about the car. Even though I'd only known this guy for slightly more than 24 hours I completely trusted him. So, I let him lead me along to.wherever we were going. After awhile it began to get chilly and I shivered as the cold air stung my bare arms.  
  
"You cold?" Questioned Liam, concerned.  
  
"Just a little. I'm okay though." I answered him.  
  
"Here." Liam took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah thanks." I smiled in appreciation. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him. When we started getting closer to our destination he told me to close my eyes. After a few more steps we stopped.  
  
"You can open your eyes now."  
  
I complied and what I saw took my breath away. There, before us, was a small clearing of a beautiful array of flowers whose scent filled the air with a sweet aroma.  
  
"Its so beautiful." I whispered in awe.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Liam said, his eyes boring into mine. I could feel my cheeks turn crimson under that weight of his gaze.  
  
Liam led me to a nearby bench and we sat down. It was old and rusty and I assumed that not a lot of people have been here. We were quiet for a long time, just admiring the scene around us. Liam was the first to speak.  
  
"I used to come here a lot when I first moved here. Its one of the few quiet places around here. I just needed o clear my head, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. In the past, I've found myself doing that a lot. Sometimes its nice to just have some peace."  
  
I looked up at Liam and found that his face was very close to mine. I don't really know who made the first move but it doesn't matter anyway. I closed my eyes and our lips touched in a feather light kiss. This wasn't like the kiss at the Bronze. This was different, more passionate. It quickly became more than just a light kiss and once the need for oxygen became apparent we pulled back, our foreheads resting against each other. I looked up at him from under my lashes and he smiled his warm, whole-hearted smile and I knew that this was the start of something wonderful.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but that's all I've got so far, ideas are flowing though so hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Did I rush the wonderful B/Aness too soon? Let me know please! 


	6. Perfect Harmony

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Joss.  
  
Summary: Completely AU; Buffy and Angel meet in college and fall in love. But will their past lives come into play and mess things up?  
  
Pairings: B/A is the main couple. Any others you'd like to see together? Let me know!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Timeline: None  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcome. * *= Buffy's thoughts # #= Angel's thoughts; so far its in Buffy's POV. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ring, ring. The shrill sound of the telephone woke me from my very yummy dream about Liam. *Dammit, it was just getting good*  
  
"Hello?" I grunted into the speaker.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" It was Liam on the other end. If it were anyone else I would've hung up but I just loved hearing his voice.  
  
"No, its okay. I was just taking a little afternoon nap. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I was talking to the gang and they all wanted to head to the Bronze tonight. You up for it?"  
  
"Yeah of course, if it means I get to see you there."  
  
"You won't be able to get rid of me." Liam replied and I could actually hear him smiling.  
  
It had been exactly 3 weeks and 4 days since our first kiss which declared us officially "boyfriend and girlfriend" and things were going great. Turns out Cordelia was his little sister and even with the occasional bickering they were really close. Liam and I had also grown really close, but in a totally different way because 'Ewww'. Anyways, Cordelia's boyfriend was Xander who went to high school with her and Liam. Xander is Willow's best friend and her 'boyfriend in a band' is Oz. So naturally we all became great friends. Hence, 'the gang'.  
  
"So I'll pick you up around 7:30. Sound good?" Liam asked, continuing our conversation.  
  
"Yup, sounds great. See ya then, sweetie."  
  
"Bye baby."  
  
I hung up the phone and glanced at the alarm clock by my bed. 3:47. *Ugh, I should've asked Liam to pick me up earlier* Willow is at class and I don't have anything else to do. I opted for a nice long shower to help pass the time. After I got out of the shower I checked the time again. 4:01. *Oh boy, this is gonna be a looong 3 hours* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, 7:30 rolled around and I waited for Liam to pick me up. After a couple dates he learned to come a little late because it always took me longer than expected to find an outfit. Tonight I had decided on a cute pink halter-top and a short black skirt with matching blank sandals. My hair was loose and curled and I knew Liam was gonna love it. Just as I finished the last of my makeup I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it and looked up at Liam holding a single red rose.  
  
"What's the occasion?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"You are." He answered, leaning down to give me a kiss. It was supposed to be brief but it hastily grew deeper and longer. I reluctantly pulled away and led Liam inside while I put the rose in water.  
  
"All set?" He asked.  
  
"Yup lets go." I made my way toward the door and like a perfect gentleman he opened it for me.  
  
"After you m' lady." He said with a grin.  
  
"Why, thank you kind sir." We laughed and headed out to the car.  
  
Once we got to the Bronze we found our friends at our usual table and went over to sit down.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Cordelia said when she spotted us.  
  
"And what, may I ask is the reason for the lateness?" Xander asked, knowing full well what it was. Liam and I blushed cause they were all staring at us.  
  
"Oh, nothing you'd know about Xand." I answered jokingly.  
  
"Hey!" Replied him and Cordy at the same time. Everyone else just laughed.  
  
Liam sat down next to Oz and pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled against his chest and got comfortable as Willow began to tell us about here run in with Riley in the quad this morning. Riley was known amongst the girls around campus as being the most annoying guy in the whole world. He is the kind of guy who keeps bugging you for a date and won't take no for an answer and you'd think only exists in movies and TV because he's just THAT obnoxious.  
  
"You'd think he'd back off considering I have a boyfriend and all but no he says it's 'more of a challenge that way.'" Willow finished her story with a chuckle.  
  
"If he ever starts bugging you I'll make sure he has one hell of a challenge." Liam whispered in my ear making me giggle.  
  
When a slow song started Liam grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. He pulled me against his chest and I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Everything okay baby?" He questioned me after awhile of silence.  
  
"Yeah, everything's perfect." I smiled reassuringly and looked up at him. He lent down and gave me a sweet kiss just as the song ended.  
  
We made our way back to the table and all our friends had left to get on the dance floor.  
  
"I'm gonna get a drink. You want anything?" Liam asked.  
  
"Sure. Coke please." He gave me a quick kiss and left for the bar.  
  
While he was gone I was reminiscing about the past month. I hadn't been exaggerating, it is perfect. So much better than the life I had left behind me. Then the thought crossed my mind. *When am I going to tell Liam? And when I do what will he think of me?* Great, what a way to ruin this wonderful night.  
  
Wrapped up in my thought I didn't hear the person come up behind me. But I definitely felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me into the shadows. My first reaction was to scream but a hand was covering my mouth. I was turned around and came face to face with the person I had hoped with all my heart that I would NEVER see again.  
  
*Liam, please help me*  
  
A/N: SoOoO sorry for the huge delay. I've been wrapped up with school and swim team but in a couple weeks I'll be able to post more frequently, that is if you want me to. Let me know! (  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Mwhahaha! Wanna find out more? Please review!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Marama  
  
TK2  
  
KrazyMe  
  
Claddagh Ring  
  
PuNKyCoWGiRL  
  
Angel-andbuffy  
  
For reviewing 


	7. Past Hauntings

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Joss.  
  
Summary: Completely AU; Buffy and Angel meet in college and fall in love. But will their past lives come into play and mess things up?  
  
Pairings: B/A is the main couple. Any others you'd like to see together? Let me know!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Timeline: None  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcome. * *= Buffy's thoughts # #= Angel's thoughts; so far its in Buffy's POV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, just walk slowly out that door and act like nothings wrong. Got it?" He said harshly as he began walking us to the back exit.  
  
*Oh no. This can't be happening. No, no, no!* I tried to struggle but it was hopeless. He pulled me out into the dark alley behind the Bronze and turned me around to face him. The expression on his face was heartless and cold. I knew that he could do anything to me and more importantly, what he WOULD do.  
  
"You thought you could get away from me, didn't you? You thought that you could just move across the whole damn country and I'd disappear. Well guess what baby, you were wrong. I found you and now I'm not letting you go ever again."  
  
"How?" I asked, my voice cracking. *Keep him talking. As long as he keeps talking you'll be okay. Someone will find you.*  
  
"I looked everywhere for you. What, did you think I was just gonna give up? You ruined my life you little bitch!"  
  
"I ruined your life?! No you're wrong Parker, YOU ruined your life by what you did to me." I yelled, becoming angry now more than fearful.  
  
Before I knew what had even happened I was on the ground, my cheek stinging from the force of his blow.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again you little whore! You think I didn't see you with your new boy toy? You know he's not gonna stay with you. One day he's gonna realize that you're just damaged goods." His face was so close to mine I could taste the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"No, no that's not true. You're wrong." I said tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Well, you're not gonna get to find out." He said, and raised his hand again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Same time inside the Bronze, Angel's POV When I finally got back to the table after some drunken asshole ran into me and spilt our drinks, I realized that Buffy wasn't there anymore. I looked around and saw Willow and Oz nearby.  
  
"Hey guys. Have either of you seen Buffy?" I asked once I walked up to them.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her for awhile. I just figured she was with you." Replied Willow.  
  
"Well she was but now I can't find her."  
  
"Where do you think she went man?" Asked Oz.  
  
"I have no idea. I'm gonna go check outside. Maybe she needed some fresh air." I sat the drinks down and went in search for my girlfriend.  
  
Once outside I heard muffled voices. *Its worth a shot, it could be Buffy.* When I turned the corner, what I saw was something I never expected. There was Buffy on the ground with a bleeding lip and swollen cheek. What was worse, though, was the guy on top of her about to strike again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside Bronze, Buffy's POV  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for the strike to come. Instead I heard someone shout. Not just someone, Liam.  
  
"Hey! Get the hell off of her!"  
  
I opened my eyes and realized that the reason I didn't feel anymore pain was because Liam had pulled Parker off of me. Now they were facing each other in a sort of stand off. Both men had a fury in their eyes that I'd never seen before, especially on Liam.  
  
"Are you okay baby?" Liam asked, risking a glance at me. I nodded, unable to speak though I doubt he saw me because at that moment Parker attacked. They continued to fight until Liam got the upper hand. He shoved Parker up against the wall.  
  
"Don't EVER come near Buffy again. If you even LOOK at her I promise you, I won't be this nice next time."  
  
"Awww how sweet. Knight in shining armor, huh, Buff?" Mocked Parker. Liam punched him again.  
  
"Leave, now." He said shaking with rage.  
  
"I'll leave. But trust me this isn't the last you'll be seeing me. You can count on that." With a sharp turn, Parker fled.  
  
Once he was out of site for sure Liam turned to me.  
  
"Oh god." I heard him murmur under his breath. He walked over to where I was huddled up against the wall and knelt in front of me. He reached his hand out to touch me and instinctively, I cowered away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel's POV  
  
I tried to touch her and she shied away. Realization dawned on me that she was afraid I was going to hurt her. I felt my heart break right then and there.  
  
"Buffy, sweetheart, its okay. He's gone, no ones going to hurt you anymore."  
  
She shook her head and mumbled something inaudible over and over as she stared out in space. It seemed like she didn't even see me.  
  
"What? What are you saying baby?" I wanted so much to comfort her but I didn't want her to become scared.  
  
"That's not true." She whispered.  
  
"What's not true?" I asked calmly even though on the inside I was anything but calm. I was confused, sad, angry, and mostly pained from what had happened to Buffy.  
  
"He will hurt me. He won't stop till he does, Liam." She said breaking off into sobs at the end. That was my cue. I couldn't stand to see her in that much misery any longer. I pulled her into my arms and tried to sooth her as best as I could. Finally her cries subsided and I gently picked her up and carried her back to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
Liam drove me back to the dorms and carried me to his room. He tried to set me down on his bed but I clung to him. I didn't want to let him go. I felt so safe with him even though I knew that it was foolish. I felt safe with Parker at first and look how that turned out.  
  
"Buffy, can you tell me what happened?" Liam asked gently.  
  
"I don't know where to start." I said helplessly.  
  
"Start from the beginning. You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want."  
  
"Okay, but it's a long story."  
  
"I've got all the time in the world baby."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I really want at least 5 reviews please! I need to know if it's worth continuing. Although I'll probably keep going regardless, your input will help!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! Thanks so much! 


	8. Confessions

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Joss.  
  
Summary: Completely AU; Buffy and Angel meet in college and fall in love. But will their past lives come into play and mess things up?  
  
Pairings: B/A is the main couple. W/O; X/C, any others you'd like to see together? Let me know!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Timeline: None  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcome. * *= Thoughts. Throughout the story POV's will change but they'll be clearly stated. Sorry I didn't mention that in the last chapter. Also, I realized I called Liam 'Angel' but, just to clear up, no one calls him Angel yet.  
  
Also, we're gonna pretend that Liam lives in a house with a couple other guys. Not a frat though, they're just friends.  
  
The beginning of the chapter starts with the end of last chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liam's POV  
  
"I've got all the time in the world baby." I said.  
  
"That was Parker at the Bronze. He... he... Well here I'm just gonna tell you everything." She paused and I nodded reassuringly for her to go on.  
  
"I used to live in New Jersey before me and my mom moved to New York. I had to go to a new school and I didn't know anyone. From day one, Parker took interest in me. He was the most popular guy and naturally, once he asked me out, I said yes. Things were great, you know, for a while. Then he started asking me to do... things. Things I weren't ready for. When I told him that, he'd get angry with me and... he hit me. The first time he did it I told him it was over. I wasn't about to let someone control my life like that. He kept apologizing and eventually got me back. After that things were a lot worse. He didn't just ask me to do things anymore. He got really violent and if I tried leaving again, he'd threaten me. And my friends."  
  
As she told her heartbreaking story so many thoughts were racing in my head. What she had told me so far was horrible, but I had a feeling the worst was coming. I kept silent, though, as she continued.  
  
"Then one night he got really angry and accused me of cheating on him. He told me he was gonna have to find out if I had or not. And he... he... he raped me." She said the last part in a bare whisper.  
  
"Oh Buffy... I'm so sorry." I said as I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace.  
  
"He told me not to tell anyone. He said it'd ruin his reputation." She cried into my shoulder. "I didn't want to do it Liam. I didn't. I swear. He said I did but I didn't. I didn't."  
  
"I know baby. I know you didn't. No one would want that sweetheart." I said. A part of me knew what had happened. I just didn't want to believe that something so awful had happened to such an innocent girl.  
  
We just sat there, her, crying, wrapped in my arms as I rocked her slightly. Once she had calmed, she looked up at me with tearful eyes.  
  
"If you don't want to be with me anymore I understand." She said  
  
"No, Buffy don't think that. Of course I still want to be with you. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I'm just damaged goods, Liam. I don't deserve you. You know, for a while you made me believe that I was worth something but that was foolish. I'll never be worth anything."  
  
Her words tore at my heart. "Buffy, I don't care about your past baby. I want to be with you. I want to protect you. I'd do anything for you."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I love you." I didn't even know I was gonna say it. I did though, and I knew that the words were true. Without a doubt I knew. I was absolutely in love with this girl.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I love you Buffy. I really do. I know I haven't known you for a very long time but I really feel like I have."  
  
"I... I love you too Liam. But I'm scared."  
  
"Of what? Of me? I'm not gonna hurt you sweetie."  
  
"I know. I know. But I've just never felt like this for someone and I don't really know what to do."  
  
"Well, neither have I so I guess we'll just have to find out together, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." She said with a light smile. I gave her a tight squeeze.  
  
"Everything's gonna be okay. I promise. I won't let that jerk hurt you anymore." I said. I continued holding her until she fell asleep. Then I laid her down on the bed, took off her shoes and cuddled against her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
I woke up the next morning in Liam's firm embrace. I turned around to face him and found he was wide-awake.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead." He said with a grin.  
  
"Mmm... morning." I replied tiredly.  
  
"You hungry? I can whip up some breakfast if you want."  
  
"Yeah, okay." I smiled.  
  
He got up and padded into the small kitchen. I followed him and recognized suddenly that none of his roommates had been in the house last night. Or this morning for that matter.  
  
"Where is everyone?" I asked.  
  
"There was a big party last night so I guess they all either passed out over there or went home with someone else." He chuckled. His friends were huge partiers.  
  
"So, what do you want to eat?" He asked me.  
  
"I'll take the specialty." I joked.  
  
"Okay, scrambled eggs it is."  
  
"Ah, it seems we've got an 'Emerald' on our hands." I kidded.  
  
"Well not quite but I make a real mean PB&J." We both laughed.  
  
After we had finished breakfast we sat curled up together on the couch. It was a Saturday so luckily there were no classes. We spent our time just talking and relaxing. After the events of last night I think we both needed it. A little after 1 o'clock Liam's roommates returned.  
  
"'Ello mate... oh, didn't see the little 'bit there. Hullo." Said Liam's bleach blonde friend. William, or Spike as he insisted on being called, moved from England with his parents when he was 11 years old. To call him Liam's friend was a bit of a stretch but I guess they got along okay.  
  
Liam's other roommates were Gunn and Doyle. All three of the guys were extremely nice but sometimes it can put Liam on the edge cause he thinks they're hitting on me. Oh well, it must be a guy thing.  
  
"Hey guys." I replied.  
  
"What were you all up to last night?" Liam asked with the same smirk that I had on my own face. One look at their appearance, anyone could tell what they had been doing last night. Lipstick smudges on their collars and disheveled hair and clothes. I knew they gave Liam a hard time about settling down with just one girl but now I think they've accepted it.  
  
They mumbled their excuses and went into the kitchen to raid the fridge. I swear, what is it with guys and wanting to eat everything in sight? Liam and I chuckled and went back to watching old reruns of Married With Children... Saturday afternoon TV sucks.  
  
"So what did you two do last night?" Asked Gunn from the other room.  
  
"See what we're doing now? That's what we did last night." Answered Liam. I was thankful that he had lied for me. I didn't want anyone else to know the events of last night.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go take a nap. Rough night." Spike winked and headed to his room.  
  
Doyle and Gunn went to their rooms too, after finishing off the last of their sandwiches.  
  
"I have no idea if those guys will ever grow up." Said Liam when they were out of sight. I laughed and cuddled tighter against his side.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Everything." I sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers so far! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! 


	9. Tranquil Bliss

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to Joss.  
  
Summary: Completely AU; Buffy and Angel meet in college and fall in love. But will their past lives come into play and mess things up?  
  
Pairings: B/A is the main couple. W/O; X/C, any others you'd like to see together? Let me know!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Timeline: None  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcome. * *= Thoughts. Throughout the story POV's will change but they'll be clearly stated.  
  
Also, I made up the restaurant in the story. I have no idea if it exists or not... I'm leaning toward not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
I knew if I went back to the dorm that I shared with Willow I'd have to tell her what had happened. Plus, my bruised cheek hadn't quite healed yet. She is my friend and I want to be able to tell her but it's just gonna take me some time. I did call her to let her know I was okay. However, I have a feeling that she knows something is up.  
  
So Liam let me stay with him for the next few days. I was still scared that I might have another run in with Parker so we both skipped our classes and stayed inside. Liam was more than gracious toward me and I was very thankful for that. I don't know what he told his roommates but they pretty much kept the annoyance level down. After about 4 days Liam decided that I should go out. Or rather, we should go out.  
  
"Baby, you've been cooped up for awhile now and I just think that we should go out, get some fresh air. I don't want you hiding away from the world."  
  
"But what if I want to." I said in the voice of a small child.  
  
"Sweetie, I know you're scared and you have a right to be but I swear to you that I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Why don't we try to go out to dinner or something and see how it goes? I'll be right there with you I promise, I wont leave your side."  
  
He had a point. And I know that it's not fair to him that I hide him away with me. He's right. I need to get out. I'll be fine. Liam will be with me.  
  
"You're right. I need to do this. I'm sorry I've dragged you into all this and I know it was selfish of me to coop you up too and I just want to say thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me that you've stood by me."  
  
"Buffy, you don't have to apologize, I've helped you because you needed me and I love you. I'll always be there for you. There's no doubt about it."  
  
I smiled. "I love you too." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liam's POV  
  
I waited downstairs while Buffy got ready for dinner tonight. I had managed to get through to her that she needed to get out. She's still apprehensive about it but I think it'll be best. Besides, I'm not letting that bastard Parker come anywhere near her again. No way in hell, not if I can help it.  
  
I made reservations for dinner at 7:00 but I told Buffy they were for 6:30 because I figured she'd take her usual amount of time to get ready. At 6:25 she came downstairs... I guess my figuring was right.  
  
"Hey, you look absolutely beautiful." I said as I took her in my arms.  
  
"Thank you." She blushed. I leaned down and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Hmmm..." she breathed, "I say we just skip dinner." She said with a suggestive smile.  
  
"No way. I've got everything planned out."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Dinner at 7:00 and as for the rest, it's a surprise."  
  
"Ooh I like surpri... wait I thought you said 6:30."  
  
"Well, seeing as it's now 6:40, do you think we'd have made it? Plus, now we have some spare time to do this..." I bent forward and kissed her again. It hurriedly became more intense and after awhile she pulled away.  
  
"Hey, what'd you do that for?" I whined.  
  
"If we don't leave soon we're gonna be late. I know how much you hate being late." She said with a devilish grin because she knew what she was doing to me. She took my hand and led me out the door and I followed with a groan of frustration. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
On our way to dinner, lets just say that I had managed to make Liam considerably... agitated. If you know what I mean. I had no idea what restaurant we were going to or any of his other plans for that matter. Oh well, I love surprises and I'm sure that Liam thought of something wonderful.  
  
"Here we are." He said as we pulled into the parking lot. He had driven us to The Palatino, only one of the most expensive, classiest restaurants in this part of California. Or so I've heard. I'm SO glad he told me to dress up.  
  
"Oh my god. Liam! This place is supposed to be fantastic! How on earth..."  
  
"Shhh, don't worry about it baby, you're worth it." He jumped out of the car and opened my door for me. He led me inside and we were seated immediately.  
  
Everything was great. Dinner, the service, everything. It couldn't have been more perfect. But Liam had something else up his sleeve.  
  
After dinner Liam led me to my next surprise. The beach. He parked the car and we took off our shoes and walked hand in hand down the shore.  
  
"Thank you so much Liam. This night has been completely perfect." I said after a few moments of tranquil silence.  
  
"You don't have to thank me. I'm having an amazing time too."  
  
I stopped and turned to face him. "I love you." I whispered and tilted my head up to kiss him. After a GOOD amount of time we pulled apart and just stood there embracing the moment.  
  
"I love you too." He said.  
  
We didn't talk about much the rest of the night; we didn't need to. We just relaxed and enjoyed or time together. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liam's POV  
  
Our evening out was perfect. Buffy was so happy ad seeing her smile was worth every penny and more. On the way home I looked over at her and realized she and fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful with her long blonde hair cascading around her shoulders and a faint smile on her face. I grinned and swore to myself that I'd always protect her.  
  
When I pulled up to the house I started to reach across the seat to wake her but decided against it. As quietly as I could I got out of the car and went around to carry her inside. She mumbled something incoherent at the movement but quickly relaxed in my arms.  
  
I took her inside to the bedroom, pulled down the covers, and laid her down. She whimpered from the loss or contact but after I slipped off both of our shoes I climbed into the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled back against me with a breathy sigh. No, I'll never let anything hurt this girl. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Too mushy? Let me know please!!  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I received on this chapter! I love you all! :-) 


End file.
